As the renewable energy industry continues to grow so does the requirement for atmospheric modeling and analysis tools to maximize both wind and solar power. Renewable energy generation is variable, however, presenting challenges for electrical grid operation and requiring a variety of measures to adequately provide power. These measures include the production of non-renewable generation during times when renewables are not available.
Typically, renewable energy generation sites and networks have been placed and created based on limited data and without significant thought given to optimizing the production of energy from such networks. Often, the efficiency and stability of power generation has not been the driving factor for selection of renewable energy generation sites, such as wind farms and solar collection farms. This has lead to failed projects and lower returns on investments.
What is needed is a tool that optimizes the selection of renewable energy generation sites and the creation of optimal networks for renewable energy generation.